Romano x Reader
by ChibiDevilChan
Summary: Reader-insert. Beware of lemon :3


My Tomato Flower: Romano

You kept waking up in the middle of the night. When you woke up about 5:59 in the morning, you couldn't go back to sleep. You were pretty rich before, since your father was the manager-in-charge and chief-of-duties, while your mother was a directress of the romance-action movie that was famous all around the country and somehow 1/4 of the world. Then again, your life was still just too simple since they left to go to (insert country here) and left you, only you and one maid and one butler, when you were six. When you reached the age if 12, your butler and maid left you all alone in the house. And just a few months after your parents went abroad, you took the newspaper that said that they passed out seven weeks ago. It broke your heart to hear that. After years past, you got used to it and lived in a white house and met your good Italian friend. But even if your house was small, you had a backyard with a swimming pool; probably a gift from your parents before they died.

When you woke up, you headed out to the streets to your best friend. He was an Italian and he was just so breath-taking. You knocked quietly at the door. When you heard no response, you knocked again but a bit more harder, hoping for the door to open. Still no response. Then you kicked the door as hard as you could for almost fifteen times. Still no response. You started to get irritated. Not even Feliciano opened the door—"Oh yeah... Feli moved away about three months ago... Which means that lazy ass is the only one inside." You sighed. You had no idea what to do. What? Call a random manic then make him or her whack an axe or mallet on the door? No way.

You saw an open window which lead to his hallway. You had no choice but to get a rope, get luck and throw them up there then wall climb yourself up. When you got up, you saw a room with a halfway opened door. You came inside quietly only to find a sleeping Italian on the bed. You came closer to him and saw that he slept well... Cutely. Even when he was sleeping, he looked so cute. You wanted to wake him up. Then you notice his curl again, making a slope from his forehead to his pillow. You got so curious on what would happen when you would touch it. You grazed your knuckles a bit on it. His eyebrows twitched then adjusted his position. You stopped for a while, fearing he might wake up and might call you a bitch early in the morning. When you were sure he wasn't awake, you grazed it again but a little harder. He started panting a bit. Then you experimented then took your index finger and thumb then rubbed it against his curl. He started to pant harder then almost moan.

You did it harder and faster. He moaned. Wait... He moaned? Wasn't this only released with either doing sexual contact or solitary pleasure. What was he doing? Why was he doing that? Then he moaned something. "T... Ti... Ti amour... Ti Amour... _... _-_! _!" He moaned. You had no idea what he said but he was moaning your name! You suddenly pulled it and without anything else, you felt a hard smash of something soft on your lips and found yourself pinned down to the bed. It's head was too close to yours and blocked the morning light so you had no idea who it was. You kept pushing it away since you already lost air. It took about three minutes and god, did you loose air. Then it finally unlocked it's lips away. You gasped when you saw it was Lovino. He smashed back again but more deep this time. He shoved your (h/s) (h/c) away from your face but he didn't take it all and left some strands hovering in your face.

You felt something under your (color) skirt. It was his hand. He moved your undergarment away then felt a finger touching your womanhood. He slid down to your neck, leaving a few love marks. You moaned as he kept touching 'it'. "How many times have I told you not to touch my curl? Did you take advantage of me right now? Do you like what's coming to you? See? Do you see why I stopped you form doing so? Fuck. You made me do this, _! It's your fault!" He hissed before completely removing your clothes. He went to your collarbone then went down to your womanhood. He stuck his tongue inside and doing tricks you had no idea he could do. All you could do right now was moan. Your (e/c) eyes was already filled with tears of pain then pleasure.

Almost everywhere he left marks of unforgettable love on your (s/c) skin. You held tight on his bed then thought, 'I never knew visiting him would end up with this!'. But you didn't regret it. You were getting irritated and he always lead you all the way so you quickly gained courage then flipped him around. Making you on top and him on the bottom. "STUPID RAGAZZA!" He shouted and tried to pull away. But then you stuck his 'thing' in your mouth then moved your tongue along the tip for advanced flow of liquid. He stopped pulling away then moaned with pleasure as you did so. Before he could get you sticky with that, you tried to pull away but then he sat up then pushed your head forward to his thing's place then moaned as he came in your mouth. "_-_!" He moaned your name. You spat away the extra liquid from your mouth then choked a bit.

While you were feeling weak, he turned you around with you underneath again. He pinned you on the bed then slowly inserted his length in your womanhood. You noticed that he pulled his curl again as he did so. "F-Faster, L-Lovino! F-Faster!" You moaned as your hips met his. "_-_, T-Ti Amour! T-Ti Amour!" He moaned as he let out his liquid into you. You screamed as hard as you could. Then he pulled away then lay next to you on his bed. You both panted and panted but still with pleasure. Then he kissed you deeply before you both fell into a deep sleep along with your new partner.

* * *

My Tomato Flower: Romano

=SCREW YOU ALL. This is what happened to me. And by 5 a.m., I decided to make this story. SCREW YOU. IT'S 6:07 A.M. NOW. SCREW YOU. Well, except for the fact that I don't have my own room and I share it with my older sister and housemaid... Yeah... I must be stupid. I'm also not rich nor does my father and mother have those kinds of jobs—SCREW THIS! Let's just say I only parted the first part as what happened to me and NO MORE happened!

I'M SOOOOOO TIRED! I shall remove my tiredness on my siesta. Hehehe—KESESESESESESE~~~

okay,so, bye. I shall regain my innocence...


End file.
